The Hidden Heart
by serenityrain2233
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's return to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha another threat has arrived and once again the group must fight to save the world from being destroyed but this time they might not be able to count on Sesshomaru for help
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**After the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's return to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha another threat has arrived and once again the group must fight to save the world from being destroyed but this time they might not be able to count on Sesshomaru for help.**

"**Kagome…! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled looking for his soon to be mate.**

"**Inuyasha stop yelling… She's here some where she wouldn't just vanish." Shippo yelled at him as Miroku entered there sights.**

"**If you looking for Kagome; she is with Rin, Sango and the children down by the stream." Miroku said to his friend.**

"**How did you know that I was looking for her?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Call it intuition…." He replied.**

"**You heard him yelling." Shippo shot out his mouth.**

"**Correct…" Miroku replied to the Fox demon.**

**In the outskirts of the village a young girl appears on the ground and wakes up looking around to where she might be and starts to wonder closer to the village her hair is black with silver highlights straight and long running past her waist and her eyes have a gold look to them and she looks to be human. She wondered through the trees then came across a well.**

"**Where am I?" She said touching the well she then walked towards the stream.**

**The girl became dizzy then fell in at that time Sesshomaru was passing by to see Rin when he noticed this he then swooped down and saved the young girl catching her sent he was curious is to why it was his won but mixed with Kagome.**

"**Curious I wonder who she is." He said walking up stream where he came across Kagome she had sent Rin and Sango a head and was lacking behind.**

"**Sesshomaru…?" She said as she looked up seeing him He laid the girl down to her.**

"**She fell into the stream." He said as Kagome was looking her over with concern.**

**The girl opened her eyes revealing her golden eyes causing Kagome to gasp then the girl closed them again and Sesshomaru knelt down beside Kagome.**

"**What is it?" He asked.**

"**Her eyes are the same as you and Inuyasha." She said looking at him and he returned the look to her.**

"**Do you know something about her?" Kagome asked him as if she knew he was with holding something.**

"**Her; sent it is a mix between you and I." He said to her and he noticed Kagome looking and thinking about the girl.**

"**What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**I'm not sure…" She said closing her eyes. "I sense something but I don't know what it is." She said starting to feel sorrow for the girl sitting there.**

"**Can you sense where she is from?" He asked her.**

"**I'm trying but all I can feel is sorrow and confusion." Kagome said opening her eyes. Sesshomaru saw tears escaping form her eyes and wiped them away. Kagome looked at him after that and they became very close then heard Inuyasha calling for her then turned back to the girl as Inuyasha made his way down to them.**

"**Kagome I was worried when you didn't come back with Rin and Sango." He said glaring at his brother then saw the girl.**

"**Sesshomaru saved her and wanted me to look at her she seems to be fine." Kagome said to him.**

"**Well then let's get her back to the village." He said heading to pick her up when Sesshomaru stepped up and picked her up. Something told him not to let Inuyasha get to close, he felt protective of her as he did for Rin. They then headed to the village then explaining to the others about the girl. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome kept some things from the group. While looking the girl over Sango noticed something behind her ear.**

"**Look at this…" She said pulling it out to show the group Kagome quickly grabbed it.**

"**Kagome..?" Inuyasha said.**

"**This is technology from my time…" She said shaking knowing what it was.**

"**What is it?" Miroku asked.**

"**It's what the call a tag…. They use these to keep track of animals." She said. **

"**The question then how did this girl that is clearly not from this time get here?" Sesshomaru said.**

"**I don't like this… I don't like this at all…" Kagome said.**

"**Kagome why, are you freaking out?" Inuyasha asked her. "Do you know something we don't?" he asked. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and her thoughts were running around in her head.**

"**I don't know what to say or tell you…" Kagome said getting up and walking out of the hut once out there she looked up to the sky and let her tears fall.**

"**Kagome what the heck is going on with you? Just tell us what you think and know…" he said as he followed her out side as did Sesshomaru.**

"**I can't…!" She yelled at him gripping her hands into fists. As the reality of what was going on hit her she began to feel light headed and faint. Inuyasha watched her afraid of her yelling sit. Sesshomaru walked up to her and Inuyasha he put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him.**

"**Tell him what you know and I will tell him what I know." He calmly spoke to her Inuyasha looked at the seen confused and shocked that his brother was touching a human other than Rin.**

"**I think you should tell him what you know first." She said shaking.**

"**Some one tell me what the heck is going on here!" He yelled.**

"**The girl's sent I'm shocked that you haven't picked up on it… it's a combination of Kagome and I and her eyes resemble our families." Sesshomaru told him shutting his mouth on the subject. Then Sesshomaru looked to Kagome for more answers as to how this could be as did Inuyasha.**

"**I don't know how to explain this to where you understand but here it goes, in my time they can take a persons DNA the thing that makes a person. They can mix and mold it to create another person…" Kagome stopped.**

"**So the girl in there is the result of that?" Sesshomaru said.**

"**That's what I'm thinking because of this." She said holding up the tinny tag.**

"**So you saying that some one took a part of you and Sesshomaru and put it together and that girl in there is the result." Inuyasha said angered.**

"**Yes… but my question is how she got here and how did whom ever created her get what he needed from Sesshomaru or me to do it." Kagome said.**

"**What would be the purpose in doing this?" Sesshomaru said looking at the door to the hut.**

"**That would be a question to ask." Inuyasha shot out his mouth.**

**Kagome's head began to hut badly and it was becoming hard for her to breath.**

"**The only way anyone could get close to you Sesshomaru is if you were a human or they used Rin to get to you." Inuyasha said smiling and folding his arms it was then Kagome felt her self going down and couldn't do anything to stop it and it was Sesshomaru that caught her.**

"**You are a fool Inuyasha you should have noticed her condition before this happened…. Pathetic half breed…" He said to him.**

"**Get your hands off of her I'll take her." He said taking Kagome into his arms and looked at her with concern.**

"**Kagome…" He said noticing her breathing and she was very warm he took her inside where he stayed by her side while Sango was tending to her.**

"**Look… she's waking up." Rin said referring to the girl that was found. The girl opened her eyes and it was eerie how much they looked like Sesshomaru's. She sat up and looked around at the group in the room in silence.**

"**Are you feeling better?" Sango asked her she nodded yes.**

"**Don't be afraid." Miroku said to her. still all she did was look at them in silence then she saw Kagome and cocked her head thinking that was clear to everyone then she made a move towards her she then put her hand on her chest instantly Kagome began to breathe normally. The girl then sat back on her knees and just stared at her.**

"**She should be fine now…" she finally spoke.**

"**What is your name?" Rin asked her the girl looked at Rin.**

"**My name…?" She said in a question form then thought about it for a minute.**

"**One called me…. ****Astrid…. Another called me ****Azaria****" She calmly spoke to the group.**

"**They who are they?" Miroku asked her.**

"**Don't know…" She said to them.**

"**Do you know how you came to be?" Sesshomaru asked. "And what is you purpose?" He asked the girl stared at him and thought about his question closed her eyes images came back to her.**

"**I was created… I remember some one saying while they thought I was asleep if the one who made knew what her was doing?" I remember him teaching me how to control my power… I remember seeing… the face of this woman and the face of you…." She said opening her eyes and looking at Sesshomaru.**

"**I'm not from this time…. Am I?" She asked them.**

**They didn't know what to say to her. She suddenly started feeling over whelmed.**

"**What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.**

"**I do not know…. I have never felt this before…. The master made me to feel nothing to have no emotion…. He made me to…" she stopped her words.**

"**He made you to kill…" Sesshomaru spoke up.**

"**The master's words were that the perfect weapon would be a combination between a highly powerful priestess and a highly powerful demon his purpose for sending me here I believe was to obtain a sword." She said as she began to change her demeanor.**

**Kagome opened her eyes and sprang up shocking everyone.**

"**Kagome…?" Inuyasha said to her.**

"**She was sent to take ****Tetsuaiga." Kagome warned him Astrid then went to take the sword she was fast but it was Kagome who grabbed her hands before she could pout her hands on the sword.**

"**Let me go…!" She screamed.**

"**Inuyasha get the sword out of here…!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha then left taking the sword out side when he was gone Astrid began to calm down her head spinning.**

"**I'm sorry…" she said and began to weep falling into Kagome's arms.**

"**I saw the whole thing while I was unconscious… Astrid its okay you don't have to do what that man programmed into you…. You can fight the urge I know you can." Kagome said to the girl in her arms.**

"**I'm frustrated… I don't know what to do with all these emotions… why am I feeling like this she said wiping the tears away and why does my head hurt she said in almost agony I have never felt pain before…" she said to her.**

"**You are going to be alright… I'll help you…" Kagome said to her. "The reason you feel pain and emotion is because you are part human." Kagome explained to her and she fell asleep leaving Kagome an opportunity to leave the others all left the room but Shippo and Rin.**

"**What the heck was that?" Inuyasha yelled angered.**

"**She was programmed to take the Tetsuaiga and she's the perfect weapon to do it she was not kidding when she was explaining to you all about how powerful she is and she is starting to loose control she has my power and Sesshomaru's and her being part human and having the same blood line she can wield the Tetsuaiga with ease." Kagome explained. "I feel sorry for her…" Kagome said looking at the hut. Inuyasha looked at her then his brother.**

"**If I didn't know Naraku was dead I'd think he was behind this." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome. Mention of his name sparked something with in her and she became sick to her stomach.**

"**This does seem like his handy work but it would be impossible." Miroku said.**

**Else where:**

"**Do you think that it is wise to come here away from our equipment lord**** Masash****?" A man spoke out as light entered the room.**

"**Yes, things are going according to plan besides we have all that is required and I will have what I desire…" ****Masash said with a smile creeping across his face. "****Stefano I need you to go and see how my ****Astrid is doing." Masash requested of him.**

"**Would it not ne better to send ****Bryan you know how he feels about her my lord." Stefano said.**

**"Very well send him." Masash said leaving the room.**

**Not far from the village Bryan lurked through the trees trying to find Astrid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"Where are you my Azaria?" said looking around then noticed the village. "She must be there." He said making his way sneaking around the village looking for where she might be when he noticed Kagome and with her Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.**

**"The masters target…" He said. Sesshomaru smelled a new sent in the village and started to look to where it was coming from.**

**"Sesshomaru..?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Smell that Inuyasha… there is some one here that doesn't belong." He said. Now Inuyasha was smelling the same new sent.**

**Bryan heard them and decided to back off and hid in the forest. Sesshomaru then took off in his direction followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru then cut the young man off and now was engaging him in battled. Swords clashed.**

**"Sesshomaru…! You are not going to get answers out of him if he's dead." Kagome yelled the swords clashed again, Bryan proved to be even fast then the great Sesshomaru and he plunged the sword into him. Inuyasha was shocked as was Kagome they watched as Sesshomaru looked to be in pain the young man backed away.**

**"No… this wasn't suppose to happen…. No the master will kill me…" He said terrified.**

**"What's the big deal he's fine…" Inuyasha said walking over then noticed his brother was not fine he was holding his wound and blood was gushing out.**

**"What the heck did you do! Kid!" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword.**

**"Wait… stop…" Kagome intervened.**

**"Okay what did you do?" She asked holding up Sesshomaru trying to see the wound.**

**"My sword causes demons to become mortal." He said at his word Sesshomaru's hair was now black and his eyes were blue and he fell to the ground.**

**"Inuyasha…!" Kagome yelled for his assistance.**

**"Hang in there don't you die on me so you hear Sesshomaru." He said picking him up.**

**"Wait…! I can't turn him back but I can heal the wound." Bryan said stopping him. **

**Bryan walked over placed his hand on Sesshomaru closed his eyes his hand began to glow healing the wound.**

**"You're like Astrid." Kagome said as he was about to run.**

**"I was only suppose to keep an eye on her but you three changed that by chasing me I didn't want to fight but I wasn't going to let him kill me either. And I am not like Astrid the mast just took part of my power and placed into her." Bryan said now holding his left arm.**

**"Can you tell me your name?" Kagome asked him.**

**"Its Bryan Astrid is a good friend of mine." He said to her.**

**"Never mind that is there a way to restore Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"He's human now thought that would make you happy Inuyasha…" Bryan blurted out.**

**"Wait you know me? That means you know Sesshomaru and Kagome too, who is your master?" Inuyasha yelled getting up into Bryan's face.**

**"His name is Masash and I don't agree with what he's doing and I don't agree with his plan… I hate what he does to Azaria." He said looking at Kagome then thinking hard on something.**

**"Bryan…" Kagome said kindly to him.**

**"I'm thinking about how to undo the wrong that I caused here." He spoke looking at his sword.**

**"Does your master supply your power as well?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.**

**"No… My power is my own it is what I was born with and I except that fact Masash may be my master but he does not control me." He said to him.**

**"Then why do you serve him if you are a kind person?" Kagome asked.**

**"I serve him mostly to protect my brother and Astrid as much as I can from him. Masash knows not to cross me…" He said.**

**"If you feel that strongly about him then why not kill him and get it over with?" Inuyasha asked him.**

**"I don't wish to discuss that right now." He said.**

**"Bryan your sword… it has spiritual powers you purified him." Kagome pointed out.**

**"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha said Bryan looked into Inuyasha's eyes for just a moment then quickly turned from him. Sesshomaru groaned and opened his eyes he looked at his hand and frowned at the man who did this to him.**

**"He's still alive…" Sesshomaru stated.**

**"He saved your life." Kagome pointed out to him.**

**"I am aware of this fact…." He said back to her.**

**"He claims that he can take back the transformation." Inuyasha said standing in front of his brother.**

**"Yes but I need Astrid's help to do so." Bryan said.**

**"Did some one say they needed my help?" Astrid said coming out the tree line,**

**"Astrid…?" Kagome said shocked that she was there.**

**"I caught Bryans sent when I woke up it lead me here." She said getting closer.**

**"Bryan what did you do?" She said seeing Sesshomaru. "You idiot what were you thinking?" She said hitting him in the head. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another then looked at Sesshomaru.**

**"Hey I didn't mean to…" Bryan said in his defense.**

**Astrid knelt down to Sesshomaru and looked at where the wound had been and sighed.**

**"Alright Bryan give me your sword." She asked and Bryan did so Astrid held the sword and closed her eyes and meditated then the sword stared to glow red it was a demonic aura. Then she touched the now healed wound then looked up into his eyes.**

**"Hold very still the sword must go in at the same spot or this will not work." She said to him putting the sword against his skin.**

**"What is wrong? Why the hesitation?" Sesshomaru asked her she looked him in the eyes once more.**

**"Because this could cause you to die… I have only performed this one other time and well…" She stopped.**

**"It is when you question yourself and question your ability when you make mistakes." He spoke to her. She then plunged the sword into him Sesshomaru screamed in pain it was almost unbearable. As Astrid pulled out the sword Sesshomaru was a demon once more.**

**"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" She said giving Bryan his sword back.**

**"Alright now some one start explaining things." Sesshomaru demanded.**

**"Fine if you insist but I must warn you there is no way you or Inuyasha could take me." She said defiantly.**

**"Yeah the only one here that could take her is me or Kagome…" Bryan said then got smacked in the head.**

**"You really gotta work on keeping your mouth shut." She said to him**

**"Sorry I have this honesty thing…" He said sheathing his sword.**

**"Okay here's the deal Masash sent me here to get the ****Tetsuaiga he wants to use me to kill you all for what reason I don't know." Astrid said sitting on the ground calmly.**

"**You didn't call him master as Bryan does why?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Because I hate him he took away my memory bits and pieces come back but nothing solid I know he killed my father and he took me when I was little from my parents he won't tell me who they are… he makes promises but I know he wont deliver I'm smarter than what he thinks as far as he knows he has complete control over me he thinks as powerful as I am he can control me its laughable." She spoke.**

"**And where does your friend Bryan come in?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**So you didn't tell them you mister honesty… he comes in because ****Masash rules Japan at the moment and mister Bryan here is the true ruler trying to find the right moment to kill mister Masash, he and I have been working on that together." She said standing to her feet.**

**"So Bryan what do you know about Astrid?" Kagome asked him.**

**"Like I said before we grew up together she was brought to the castle when she was small and I have always thought that she had a connection to you Lady Kagome." He said.**

**"Do you don't know who her parents are?" Kagome asked him.**

**"What I know is that Masash went back in time to get her then later went back again and now were here." Bryan told them.**

**"I'm trying to piece this together but there are so many holes." Kagome said.**

**"Trust me I wish I could fill them in." Astrid said with and attitude. "Bryan you didn't tell me that he was here personally." She said standing up quickly and on alert. "The three of you need to go now…!" She said to them and as Sesshomaru got to his feet the sky became black he tried to walk but stumbled to the ground Inuyasha lifted him up and got him out of there Kagome at their side. They hid behind some bushes then appeared the mysterious Masash he looked like a normal man he wore a suit his hair was nicely cut.**

**"Ah Bryan you found her… Astrid have you come across the target yet?" He asked her starting to circle her.**

**"No… I got lost out here." She lied to him then looked at Bryan. **

**"Is this true Bryan?" He asked him and watched him close as did Astrid and others in the bushes Bryan looked at him.**

**"No… She hasn't I found her out here just sitting on that rock over there." He said straight faced.**

**"I see…" He said then pulled out a sword from the air and went after Astrid how blocked it quickly as the sword clashed Masash was able to push her to the ground.**

**"You power has weakened Astrid any reason for that?" He said continuing to push her down the blades now close to her throat.**

**"Masash that is enough!" Bryan said in a commanding voice. Masash turned to him and smiled.**

**"You have used you sword on Sesshomaru…" Masash said glaring at him then attacking him outright again the clash of swords began Astrid was still on the ground she did feel weak and watched the fight Bryan always protected her. Masash looked to be having the upper hand in the fight.**

**"You forget who I am…" Bryan said calling on his swords power and Masash backed off.**

**"And you forget Bryan that I have you brother under my control and you know who the others are that I have in my possession." He reminded Bryan. "Now back to Astrid… you still have a job to do and I'm afraid to say it you don't have much time to do it in now that your dear sweet Bryan used his sword on Sesshomaru… Now get it done!" He yelled disappearing in dark cloud of smoke.**

**Bryan walked over to Astrid and helped her up off the ground.**

**"Bryan what did he mean by not mush time." Astrid asked him as Inuyasha and the others came out.**

**"I don't know…" He said holding her with a determined look on his face. "I'm not going to let any harm come to you I swear it." Bryan said to her.**

**Sesshomaru stepped forward with compassion on his face.**

**"Astrid are you my daughter?" He bluntly asked her Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at his brother. She looked at him tears in her eyes.**

**"I don't know who my parents are." She spoke to him.**

**"Masash erased what memory she might have had about who she is." Bryan said to them.**

**"But you know don't you." Kagome said causing everyone to look at her then back at Bryan.**

**"Bryan… is it true do you know…" Astrid asked him with pleading eyes. He hung his head and sighed. "Bryan you said that you could never lie." Astrid said looking up into his eyes.**

**"I can't but I have with held information." He said to her. "I was protecting you I was protecting your family." He said seeing that he had hurt he by not telling her what he knew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"The truth is Kagome is you mother and you father is Inuyasha… Masash killed him in the process of taking you Sesshomaru vowed that he would return you and hunted Masash down it was my brother who saw to his capture this left Kagome unprotected so Masash holds both of them prisoner at this moment… Masash sick twisted mind got the idea to take Sesshomaru's DNA and mix it in to Astrid to see what effect it would have seeing that she was only a quarter demon and to his surprise changes occurred with in time created the perfect weapon and wanted to pursue what his heart has always desired bringing us here today." Bryan spoke not looking at anyone.**

**"And what is it that he's after?" Inuyasha asked. Bryan looked at him then at Kagome.**

**"Kagome…" He said and everyone looked at her.**

**"Naraku…" Sesshomaru said.**

**"It was ****Onigumo that desired Kikyo not Naraku." Kagome pointed out.**

"**So which one is he?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at Astrid she was beginning to pail in color and he noticed that he himself was still not himself yet.**

"**Sesshomaru what is it?" Kagome asked noticing him staring off which was not like him at all. This caught Inuyasha's attention as well his brother was weakening. At Kagome's words that brought attention to him he walked off on his own.**

"**Inuyasha we can't go back to the village not with Sango and Miroku's children at risk." Kagome said. As they discussed what they were going to do Bryan watched Astrid walk off after Sesshomaru. Astrid found him and sat by his side.**

"**It's my fault…" She said hanging her head. **

"**What do you mean?" He asked her.**

"**I know that your power hasn't completely returned." She said to him he looked at her.**

"**You did what you could." He replied to her.**

"**It wasn't enough…. And now…. We're both…" She stopped and he just listened to her. "You know to be honest if this is the end for me I welcome it I would rather die than be his puppet." She said looking at the back of her hand.**

"**What is it?" He asked her.**

"**I feel cold… and I'm tired." She spoke closing her eyes.**

"**Astrid! Wake up..!" He demanded her she turned and looked at him and smiled at him she then fell over and he caught her he picked her up and took her back to the group.**

"**Astrid…!" Kagome said at the sight of her.**

"**What happened?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Its started… she's beginning to feel the effects of Sesshomaru turning human." Bryan said kneeling and taking her hand he then kissed it and a bight light took them over and her color returned with her opening her eyes.**

"**What did you do?" Inuyasha asked him causing Bryan to look at him and he smiled.**

"**I swore that nothing would happen to her." He said then helped Astrid to her feet and looked her in the eye then they both turned to the three before them.**

"**What would you do?" He asked them.**

"**You mean concerning ****Masash." Kagome asked and they nodded Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "The final battle with Naraku it was all or nothing.**

**"We all would rather die fighting." Sesshomaru spoke out.**

**"We all knew that failing was not an option." Inuyasha said. Bryan looked once more at Astrid.**

**"Are you up for what we know we must do then?" Bryan asked her.**

**"Yes… I would love nothing more than to make Masash pay for what he has done." She said determined.**

**"Alright then we have to hurry." He said taking her hand.**

**"Bryan what is happening to me?" She asked as they began to walk the others following.**

**"You are loosing your demonic power…" He said not looking at her and she squeezed his hand.**

**"So then I will be a normal woman then?" She asked him looking forward as the walked. "So when that happens what will happen to you?" She asked.**

**"My duty is to protect you and I would gladly become a normal man for you." He said causing Inuyasha to stop in his tracks.**

**"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" Kagome asked Bryan heard Kagome and turned to look at Inuyasha and their eyes met and at that instant Inuyasha knew who Bryan was.**

**"Nothing lets keep going?" He said walking ahead of the group leaving Kagome to worry about him.**

**Later that night Kagome went off on her own to think about what had happened while the others were by the fire. Sesshomaru noticed and followed her.**

**"You know you should be back with the others." He said to her standing at her side.**

**"I'm sorry about what happened to you?" Kagome said to him.**

**"Enough about me tell me what is on your mind?" He said sitting beside her.**

**"Nothing really, I'm just concerned about what Bryan said earlier when Inuyasha started acting weird." Kagome said to him. Pain struck Sesshomaru and he grabbed the wound.**

**"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said coming to his aid trying to see the wound.**

**"You are worried about Astrid****…" He said to her.**

"**Yes, but right now I'm concerned about you." She said to him placing her hand on the wound. "It's trying to reopen why didn't you say something?" Kagome asked looking up into his eyes and then she began to pull away from his when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him he then lifted her chin and lowered himself kissing her lips gently when this happened Sesshomaru's wound closed complete as if nothing had happened restoring him fully as a demon. He slowly broke the kiss and looked at Kagome and smiled at her.**

"**Why did you kiss me?" She asked him all he did was stare at her.**

"**I thought that would have been obvious to you." He said getting up to his feet.**

**Back at camp Astrid had fallen asleep and Inuyasha watched her as Bryan sat beside him.**

"**What are you thinking Inuyasha?" He asked him staring into the fire. **

"**I'm thinking about who the heck you really are." Inuyasha said glaring at him.**

"**And where did you thought take you?" He said keeping his eye on the fire.**

"**Back to a time and conversation I once had with some one I loved." He said glancing at Bryan's reaction to that comment.**

"**Tell me your thoughts on that Inuyasha." He spoke.**

"**Your words with Astrid earlier were almost identical to the words Kikyo used with me back when I was willing to become a human to be with her." He continued to speak on the subject.**

"**Once the threads of fate are tangled, they cannot be undone." Bryan spoke out. **

"**How long did you think you could fool me?" Inuyasha asked him and he smiled.**

"**So my words gave me away did they? I tried so hard to conceal myself from you Inuyasha." Bryan spoke looking at him.**

"**That's why you avoided eye contact with me." Inuyasha said to him.**

"**Who would have thought Inuyasha that I would be reborn to protect your daughter." Bryan said to him gazing over at Astrid.**

"**Your in love wither her." He said to him and Bryan looked at him with a stone face.**

"**I would give my life to save her." Bryan spoke to him.**

"**Explain to me about your life in the future." Inuyasha asked of him.**

"**I was born into a royal house one that had been kept secret trying to protect it then ****Masash arose and found out killing all but me and my brother Stefano who is under Masash's control at the moment once Masash found out about my power he knew he could use my brother to manipulate me to do his bidding so I stepped down giving up my thrown then he found a way to go back through time after he brought Astrid back and I saw her face all my memories of the past cam flooding to me about Kagome and who I once was the fight against Naraku and our last moments together, it was then I realized who this monster of a man was so from that moment I vowed to protect her we became friends then more than friends and Masash found out." Bryan stopped talking gripping his hands.**

**"Then what happened?" Inuyasha asked him.**

**"That is when he wiped her memory away all Astrid remembers is that we're friends and that took years for her to get back." Bryan said looking at Astrid then looked at Inuyasha. Are you going to tell the others who I am?" He asked him.**

**"No… why ruin what we both have." He said to Bryan and he smiled back. **

**The wind stared up both Bryan and Inuyasha were now on alert.**

**"Bryan?" Inuyasha said not catching a sent.**

**"Not sure…" He said looking around." Where is Kagome and Sesshomaru?" He asked Inuyasha.**

**Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome the presences that was wondering around made its self known to them.**

**"Oh isn't this sweet, Sesshomaru you do know that's your brothers woman right?" Masash spoke to them. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome.**

**"My dear Kagome you are as beautiful as ever." He said grinning at her.**

**"You will not touch her." Sesshomaru said to him.**

**"Well now Sesshomaru you my have gotten your full demonic aura back but that means nothing you are still weaned from the initial blow that I set up for this purpose." Masash said laughing drawing his sword. Back at camp Astrid sprung up feeling restored.**

**"Astrid…?" Bryan said shocked at her sudden action.**

**"Masash is near…" She then took off with Bryan and Inuyasha flowing her.**

**Both Sesshomaru and Masash were now engaged in battled and Masash was telling the truth Sesshomaru was now on his knees breathing hard and straining.**

**Kagome grabbed her bow and took the next bow using her spiritual power that blocked it attack.**

**"Don't think I'm too weak to defend myself Masash." Kagome said to him angered.**

**"Your problem my dear is that you haven't fully discovered your power." Masash said to her as she drew back on her bow and her power was met by his and a sliver made it's way through slicing her face arm and side Sesshomaru picked her up to shield her from any other attacks and he then took a blow ****Tenseiga protected them but once again a thread slipped through the barrier and wounded him as well. ****Masash lifted his sword to finish them when Astrid stepped in.**

**"What is this?" Masash yelled as Inuyasha and Bryan got there Inuyasha was horrified there was blood on the ground Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha..!" He yelled struggling to keep a hold on Kagome. Inuyasha ran and took her into his arms.**

**"Kagome..!" Inuyasha yelled and she opened her eyes.**

**"Inuyasha…" She said smiling at him he then turned to his brother.**

**"Sesshomaru…" He said going to help him.**

**"Go Inuyasha… Get Kagome out of here attend to her wounds." Sesshomaru said to him refusing his brothers help then stood to his feet. Inuyasha retreated along with Bryan to see to Kagome's wounds.**

**"Inuyasha these wounds are bad." Bryan said.**

**"You don't have to tell me that I know." Inuyasha said grieved Kagome opened her eyes again.**

**"Inuyasha…" Kagome said and Inuyasha took her hand.**

**"Yes…" Kagome…" Inuyasha said to her.**

**"I Love you… You need to help Sesshomaru…" She whispered before her eyes closed again…" He's your brother…" Kagome continued.**

**"Inuyasha go…" Bryan said placing his hand on his arm. "I'll take care of her." Bryan said. Inuyasha gripped his hands in grief, fear and anger and growled.**

**"Hold on Kagome… please doesn't leave me…" He said then headed back to the fight. Bryan watched him leave and knew he too must return to the fight then looked at Kagome then looked at his hands and wondered if he could still use his power of healing from the past on Kagome he then placed his hands over Kagome's body and hoped for the best. Then a purple light appeared from his hands he had tapped into Kagome's power in order to perform this task properly Kagome opened her eyes and she saw the image of Kikyo above her she blinked a few times and then saw Bryan she sat up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"You ready to return to the fight?" Bryan asked her holding out his hand to help her up and Kagome took it.**

**"How are you feeling?" Bryan asked her. "Kagome…" He said and Kagome looked at him. Bryan was concerned by her silence she then turned and head back to the battle Bryan at her side. Masash and Astrid battled it out and Sesshomaru watched weak and unable to help.**

**"I see your strength is returning Astrid…" Masash said as he managed to wrap her in his arms and running his hand down her face. "You know I had such plans for you my Astrid." He said softly in her ear. Astrid pushed him back holding her sword in front of her. Astrid did you think that I would give you a weapon that could be used against me…" He said laughing at her.**

**"She my not have a weapon that can kill you but I do." Inuyasha said coming out from the trees holding ****Tetsuaiga. "I don't care what you call yourself you will always be Naraku!" He said boldly pointing his sword at him.**

"**Ah Inuyasha… you forget that it wasn't the Tetsuaiga that defeated me it was Kagome." ****Masash said mocking him.**

**"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It was us fighting him together." He said then Astrid stood by Inuyasha on the other side.**

**"How is Kagome?" Masash spoke grinning at them.**

**"Kagome is just fine!" Astrid yelled at Masash.**

**"Even if she recovers her powers will never be the same since she was using them at the time she was struck by me blade." Masash spoke back at them**

**"Oh I forgot… Sesshomaru how is Rin…?" he asked still laughing.**

**"What does Rin have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Everything… There things that you never new about the girl things that she herself never new you see Rin, Kikyo and Kagome they are all connected… Come on its not hard to put the pieces together…" Masash said starting to circle them.**

**"Kagome was said to be Kikyo's incarnation because the jewel was inside her and she possesses a portion of her power but Kagome was different than Kikyo she could see what others could not the same as Rin am I right Sesshomaru?" Masash said to Sesshomaru.**

**"So what are you saying?" Astrid asked him.**

**"That Rin and Kikyo were both incarnated into Kagome." Bryan said walking out with Kagome at his side and a grin on his face, "Now Masash we shall finish what we started…" He said drawing his sword.**

**"So you would risk their lives by defying me what about your brother you don't care about him. Masash said with a smug look on his face.**

**"My brother would rather be dead then to be your servant." Bryan said to him.**

**"Bryan… I'm here." Astrid said joining him at his side she looked at his sword then the ****Tetsuaiga then back at Bakusaiga.**

"**You will not destroy me." ****Masash said holding out his hand revealing Rin.**

**"Rin..!" Sesshomaru said gasping Masash sent and attack at them knocking each of them to the ground.**

**Kagome was the first to open her eyes and get to her feet she drew back on her bow.**

**"Naraku! Let Rin go!" She said threatening Masash. "Don't forget the arrow will go through Rin and hit you!" She yelled at him.**

**"Are you sure about that Kagome?" Masash said causing her to second guess herself. Everyone was now awake and getting to their feet seeing the seen before them Kagome's arrow drawn on him Rin opened her eyes and saw Kagome and smiled at her letting Kagome know that she trusted her completely with her life.**

**"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she released her arrow Masash couldn't believe it and fled for his life dropping Rin Sesshomaru caught her.**

**"Sesshomaru…" She said with joy Sesshomaru smiled at her.**

**"My lord you're injured." Rin said as he sat her down.**

**"It is nothing." He said to her.**

**Later that night around the fire Rin had fallen asleep close to Sesshomaru and Astrid had fallen asleep against Bryan Kagome had done the same with Inuyasha.**

**"Any ideas on how to get rid of Masash?" Inuyasha asked the men in the group.**

**"It's certain he still fears Kagome." Bryan said looking at her.**

**"It was too close today I almost lost her…" Inuyasha spoke removing a strain of hair from her face.**

**"I heard him talking to Astrid as they fought he told her that he had plans for her and I did not like the way he touched her." Sesshomaru spoke to them. Inuyasha looked at Bryan and he hung his head.**

**"If he can not have Kagome he will turn his sight to Astrid." Bryan said looking down at her in his arms.**

**"How does he know so much about Rin and who she is?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"In the future you can learn a lot it's hard to explain the technology there is so advanced. And I suppose he got it through Kagome's medical records where he most likely discovered who her father was and somehow took that back through time in the family tree." Bryan explained to them.**

**"Kagome has never mentioned her father to me not even once." Inuyasha said.**

**"She was so little when it happen Inuyasha and who wants to remember how their father died." Bryan said to him.**

**"So you know a lot about Kagome through these things as well?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"It's not hard at all to get information on almost anyone… Once I heard her last name I thought that it sounded familiar so I looked her up she has a brother named Sota who became a very well known priest through out Japan in his younger years then went on to become one of the most powerful richest men who had ever lived I was impressed." Bryan went on.**

**"What about Kagome's father? I though that was the whole meaning of this conversation?" Inuyasha shot out of his mouth.**

**"All I was able to find on him was that…" Bryan stopped looking at Kagome hoping that she wasn't going to hear. Inuyasha twitched his ears.**

**"Inuyasha this is not the time to gain this information, if Kagome wanted you or any one to know she would have told us on her own." Sesshomaru said looking at her. Kagome opened her eyes at his comment.**

**"I don't mind if Bryan tells what he knows mostly because I don't know about my father myself…" She said still leaning against Inuyasha.**

**"Kagome…" Inuyasha said at her words.**

**"I would have told you something if I knew about him myself." She said now sitting up on her own now. They then turned to Bryan for answers.**

**"Do you know what happened to him Kagome?" Bryan asked her.**

**"All Momma ever told me was that he left and when ever I would ask her if he was coming back she would just look at me with a sad smile on her face, After a while I just stopped asking she would never tell me if he left us or if he was dead I figured that he died and she didn't want to talk about it because he left all of his belongings a live person doesn't do that…" Kagome spoke not looking at anyone and Bryan looked at Inuyasha.**

**"Kagome what if I told you the reason he left was because he had no choice and it was for your own safety and that I am his descendant." Bryan spoke to her.**

**"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked in shock.**

**"I told you who I am trying to reclaim Japan from Masash and that my family had been kept secret till this happened Masash sealed his fate when he killed my family and captured my brother that is when I stepped forward ready to challenge him at that time he had no idea of my power till I demonstrated it to him my family had kept it secrete." Bryan spoke angered.**

**"Wait you said that you grew up knowing Astrid." Kagome pointed out.**

**"Masash was part of the government that was hiding us he found the right time to strike and assumed the thrown he had passed Astrid off as his own till that time that's when he started the experiments," He said with an angered face.**

**"So that's when you started doing his bidding…" Inuyasha said.**

**"In order to keep him from doing them I told him I would do what ever he requested of me." Bryan said to them.**

**"So that means that I'm." Kagome said softly.**

**"Yes, you are from a line of the royal family that was forced into hiding. Your power extends from your father's line… from Rin's line that is why Rin is important." Bryan said looking over at her. "She's really been the key this whole time she's a special little girl." Bryan finished speaking everyone looked confused.**

**"Do you think it was a ****coincidence that Sesshomaru came across her and felt compelled to save her life and look at her as you daughter? Then Kagome came through time meeting Inuyasha Sesshomaru's brother. Time travel is tricky this way you see Rin should have died but since Kagome came back and Inuyasha cut off Sesshomaru's arm it caused him to seek refuge near the village where Rin was staying and that is how they met." Bryan said.**

"**So you're saying that Rin only lived because of Kagome?" Inuyasha said.**

**"In away Kagome saved her own blood line in order for herself to be born." Bryan said trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's expression of confusion.**

**"Okay moving on, Bryan tell up about Rin and what she can do." Kagome said.**

**"Rin can see what a normal person can't she sees people for not what they appear to be but who they really are that is where Kagome gets her power to see beyond what is in front of her." Bryan said to finish his story to them.**

**The night went on then all went to sleep thinking on what they had learned.**

**Morning came and Sesshomaru opened his eyes and for the first time felt pain in his neck Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker at the dog demon.**

**"Still got some human left in you I see." He shot at him as the others still slept. Sesshomaru glared at him for the remark as he stood to his feet feeling stronger than the night previous.**

**"We should get going Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said not wanting to look at his brother. The others were all now awake and ready to go. As they walked along the way Rin stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed this wasn't like her at all.**

**Kagome was feeling the tension in the group no one was saying anything.**

**"I think we need a break." Kagome said looking around at the others then hearing the water.**

**"Alright let's go." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face, Kagome then took off grabbing Rin and Astrid's hands dragging them off to the sound of the water.**

**"What is this about?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha and he smiled at his question.**

**"Lighten up and have some fun…." He said heading in the same direction as Kagome and the girls went Sesshomaru and Bryan looked at one another then followed suite. They came to the water where Kagome had already gotten in and it didn't take long before Rin had joined her Astrid on the other hand just stood there looking at them.**

**"Come on Astrid the water isn't going to hurt you." Kagome said to her Astrid stood there on the waters edge.**

**Sesshomaru was amused at the seen then out of know where Kagome splashed Astrid in the face with water.**

**"Alright that's it..!" Astrid yelled angered the guys were just watching off to the side.**

**"Well then come in and get me…" Kagome said to her and Astrid had taken the bait and just as Astrid was about to get Kagome she suddenly went under the water.**

**"Kagome…. Where did you go?" Astrid said looking around in the water for her.**

**"Come on this isn't funny.." Astrid said even Rin was getting worried.**

**"Inuyasha aren't you concerned she's been under the water for a while now." Bryan asked him.**

**"Nah…. Just watch." He said then just behind the girls was a figure in the water then up sprung Kagome then knocking the two girls into the water.**

**Later the three came walking out of the water and sat down on the sand.**

**"Hey Astrid what do you have in your bag?" Kagome asked curious to see if there was anything from the future.**

**"Oh well I have a small CD player." She admitted then went to pull it out Kagome and Rin followed the bag was opened Kagome could see that she came prepared with batteries for it.**

**"Would you like to use it Kagome?" Astrid asked her. **

**"Would I…?" She said as Astrid handed it to her and Kagome looked through the music hoping there was something she would know.**

**"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked at he saw the device.**

**"Not sure I think it makes music." Inuyasha said to him.**

**Kagome then found a song and began to play it.**

**"Wow…. I can't believe it…" Rin said with a big smile Astrid saw this and she also smiled.**

**"What's wrong Bryan?" Inuyasha asked him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**"I have never seen her smile and have such joy before." He replied.**

**"Kagome has that effect on people." Inuyasha said now looking at his brother.**

**Later they continued on the way to find an entry way to the dimension Masash was now hiding from the world in.**

**"So where are we going?" Inuyasha said as he was following Bryan and Astrid.**

**"To find an entry way to the dimension that Masash has been hiding." Astrid spoke to answer his question.**

**"Well how much farther is this entry way?" Inuyasha asked annoyed that it was taking so long then he walked right into a Barrier knocking him back and on to the ground.**

**"Well I think we found it." Kagome said laughing at Inuyasha.**

**"Alright so then how do we get past this barrier?" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his head and standing to his feet. **

**"I'm sorry I can not let you pass." Came a voice and behind the figure emerging from the tree line was what looked to be an army that now was surrounding them.**

**Sesshomaru went to reach for ****Bakusaiga which was rejecting him at the moment.**

"**Sesshomaru take Rin and Kagome the three of us will handle these insects." Inuyasha said to him, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome he, was trusting him to take care of his mate while he aided them for escape Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. As Sesshomaru left with Kagome and Rin they heard the fight begin then their own fight began Kagome drew on her arrows clearing a path and Sesshomaru took the rear with his poison whip Kagome had Rin's hand as they ran then once more were cut off.**

"**Rin get behind me!" Kagome yelled at her and Rin did what she was told as Kagome pulled back on her arrow then out of know where and arrow shot Kagome knocking her to the ground Sesshomaru turned his back when he smelled the blood and ran to her aid he looked at the arrow then took a stance against the army of demon like creatures he then grabbed hold of Bakusaiga and drew it.**

"**Bakusaiga !" he yelled sending his attack eliminating all that had been in the way. Off where the fight had begun Inuyasha and the others saw it and knew that Sesshomaru must have been desperate if he used it knowing that it could injure him at his weakened state they quickly finished off the creatures and rushed to the aid of Sesshomaru. Once the dust cleared Sesshomaru was on the ground his sword lying beside him and Kagome was gone.**

"**Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he made his way to where the blast came from Inuyasha then saw his brother struggling to get up.**

"**Sesshomaru what the heck were you thinking?" He said helping him up.**

"**Kagome was injured I was trying to save her." He said looking to where he had left them only seeing Rin. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome nothing he couldn't even catch her sent.**

"**No sent that's impossible" Inuyasha said angered.**

**Astrid looked at Bryan she watched him grip his hands into fists.**

"**It's happening again…" He said under his breath this angered him.**

"**Inuyasha get down.. I will not allow him to do this again! He yelled lifting his sword. "Mystic blade!" He yelled as his sword began to glow then he swiped the blade sending it through the forest after the wave of energy wave was sent he was on a knee breathing hard.**

"**Bryan…! What are you doing?" Astrid asked him worried seeing that he used a great deal of energy and power for what he just did.**

"**I opened the portal to his realm." He said getting to his feet then he looked at Rin and they all looked at the portal.**

"**Rin I want to send you back to the Village." Bryan said kneeling down to her Rin looked at Sesshomaru.**

"**I wish to stay with my lord." She said to Bryan. **

"**Rin I want you to go." Sesshomaru said to her.**

"**I need to stay…" She said to Sesshomaru.**

"**Rin… I will be near impossible to protect you once we enter the door way." Bryan explained to her. Astrid came forward.**

"**I will protect her with my life." Astrid said with a hard face.**

"**Astrid…?" Bryan said shocked.**

"**Like she said she needs to come…" Astrid said.**

"**Aright then shall we enter the void then?" Bryan asked then leading the way through the entrance. Astrid looked at Sesshomaru who was displeased by Rin's coming with.**

"**Sesshomaru I will not let any harm come to her." **

**In Masash hiding place Kagome woke up in what looked like a bed the arrow was gone and the wound bandage. **

**"Good you're awake the master will be pleased." a voice spoke entering the room.**

**"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she slowly sat up.**

**"My name is Stefano, I'm sure you know my brother Bryan" He said to her walking around her and looking her wound over. "Good… It looks good you should make a full recovery with in time." He said now looking it to Kagome's eyes.**

**"My brother has told you that I'm under Masash control but I fell I must tell you he is wrong it was I whom suggested that he go in my place to see about Astrid I knew once he was free he could be with her and his power would grow." He said now putting his tools away from earlier when he had dressed the wound.**

**"So you're not being controlled?" Kagome asked him and Stefano looked at her.**

**"I must do as he says I have no means to fight him but I can suggest things and he thinks it to help him when in reality…" He stopped his words. "I must take my leave from you know my lady." He said bowing his head then left the room moments later Masash himself showed his face.**

**"So Stefano did a good job I see…" He said circling Kagome.**

**"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked.**

**"That you should already know…" He said touching her face gently. "I want you…" he said as Kagome pulled away.**

**"I will never..!" Kagome stated yelling at him.**

**"In time you will and you will forget all about Inuyasha and I will have what I have always desired…" He said once again putting his hands on her head this time.**

**"NO! Stop!" She screamed.**

**As the group walked closer to what looked like a castle Rin stopped in her tracks and her head began to hurt.**

**"Rin what's wrong?" Astrid asked her causing everyone to stop and look back at them. Astrid knelt down to Rin and put her hands on her shoulders. "Rin look at me." She pleaded.**

**"My head hurts…" She answered and looked at Astrid.**

**"It's Kagome isn't it?" She asked her. "Rin tell me where is she can you tell?" Astrid asked. Rin looked at the castle then pointed to a room.**

**"Good job Rin… good job…" Astrid said looking at the others and as they were about to enter the castle Astrid feel to her knees screaming in pain.**

**"Astrid…!" Bryan said going to her aid then helped her up.**

**"We have to hurry something is happening to Kagome." Bryan said with Astrid leaning on him they all started to walk and Astrid was getting worse.**

**"Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked seeing her face getting pail. Bryan looked at her then took her hand it was fading and he gasped at it.**

**"No..! Astrid you hang in there! You hear me…!" Bryan yelled at her then looked up at the room where Rin said Kagome was he put Astrid down on the ground gently.**

**"If only I had a bow and arrow." He said in a whisper then Astrid handed him weakly Kagome's bow and arrow.**

**"I have an idea Rin I need you to concentrate on where Masash is while touching my back can you do that?" He asked her and she nodded in response.**

**"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"I need to strike Masash now before the damage is permanent before Astrid disappears. I might not have the gift of sight but Rin does and by touching my back I should be able to hit Masash with and arrow." Bryan said drawing the arrow back and closing his eyes they then sprung open.**

**"Die Masash…!" he yelled letting the arrow fly it went right through the wall.**

**Inuyasha just stared at Bryan for just a moment he saw Kikyo.**

**"He reminds me of the dead priestess you were once fond of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said to him.**

**Inside the castle walls the arrow hit Masash in the shoulder breaking his bond on to Kagome. Bryan then looked down to Astrid her color was coming back and she seemed to be stable she opened her eyes and something was off.**

**"Bryan…. Hurry…" She said softly then closing her eyes once more Bryan hugged her tightly.**

**"I promise…." He stopped speaking before he released a tear. "Rin could you please stay with her." Bryan asked of her she nodded in agreement then Bryan got to his feet and walked in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru determined.**

**"Now where are you taking us?" Sesshomaru asked Bryan as he opened a doorway on an outer wall of the castle.**

**"I'm going to restore you to the demon that you are the answer to that is in your own blood." He said now walking down a hall with them following him they came to cell that had to be opened with a card it sprung open to reveal Sesshomaru's future self who was just standing there.**

**"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru said as Bryan opened the door.**

**"There is no time we are making are move now but first we have to repair some damage that has been done." Bryan said getting a needle from the inner wall and Sesshomaru not only looked at his younger self but his brother in which he just stared at.**

**"Hold still…" Bryan said as the needled went into his arm drawing out blood.**

**"Where is Astrid?" He asked Bryan and he didn't answer him.**

**"Masash has this times Kagome he's done something to her and Astrid's life…." He stopped speaking then walked over to Sesshomaru's younger part.**

**"Don't move…" He instructed and stuck the needle in his arm. Sesshomaru instantly felt back to his old self once more. **

**"Let's go." Bryan said leading them to the exit.**

**"What are you doing?" He asked seeing Sesshomaru stopping in front of another cell.**

**"I will not leave her here." He said taking the door in his hands and lifting it off its hinges he then walked in the cell then came out with his Kagome.**

**"Kagome…!" Inuyasha said running to her.**

**"She is not your Kagome brother…" He said walking pasted him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**"It would be wiser to leave her here." Bryan said.**

**Else where in the castle Masash had been hit and Kagome was thrown to the ground he yelled in pain as he hit the wall behind him.**

**"My lord what has happened?" Stefano asked as he entered the room.**

**"It's nothing see to Kagome." Masash said leaving the room Stefano did as he was told and he looked her over then put her back into the bed then saw the arrow on the wall it had gone all the way through him which meant he was hurt bad looking closer he discovered that the glow from it was gold and this was his brothers aura.**

**"He's back…. My prayer is with you my brother…" he said looking over at Kagome. As Bryan and his group wondered through the darkened halls all he could think about was his Azaria and her fate if he were to fail. He glanced back at Inuyasha and a lot was riding on this if Inuyasha were to be killed before Azaria were to be born she would face into nothing. Inuyasha could help but watch Bryan closely he could see that his thoughts were racing.**

**"He is distracted…" Sesshomaru spoke up causing Inuyasha and his younger self to stop and turn to look at him.**

**"He is concerned about you Inuyasha the last time you faced Masash he was able to kill you and this time you life can not be lost." He said with sorrow looking at the Kagome in his arms.**

**"Azaria must live…" He said then continued on his walk passing the two brothers up. Bryan stopped walking.**

**"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Here this it the way up to the room with out being seen." Bryan said opening the door way.**

**"Aren't you coming?" Inuyasha asked him.**

**"No I have other business to attend." He said to them then was stopped by Sesshomaru who grabbed his arm.**

**"I will not have you face him alone you know that you power is weaker here." Sesshomaru spoke to him and Bryan gulped then smiled at him.**

**"Then I will have you come with me." Bryan said to him in agreement.**

**"Wait one minute here were all going with you to destroy this Masash guy." Inuyasha said.**

**"No! You will go to Kagome! And you will retrieve her to a safe place away from here!" Sesshomaru spoke abruptly to him. "Everything depends on the two of you surviving…" He continued speaking then again looked at Kagome. "Take her with you." He finished handing her to Inuyasha. Then he and Bryan were gone.**

**"Was it me or did it appear that you were grieving?" Inuyasha said to his brother as they walked up the stairway.**

**"This is not the time to discuss such things." He said coldly as they came to the end of the stairwell. Sesshomaru then ran his hand over the bricks he pressed in on one and a doorway appeared he opened it slowly and as he did the view of Kagome lying in a bed was shown to him. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to her side.**

**"There is no telling what Masash had done to her." He said looking her over.**

**"He was wiping her memory when he was hit with this arrow." Stefano said coming into view holding the arrow. "This was shot by my brother Bryan he said walking over to Kagome.**

**"I will not stop you from taking her but I warn you she may not be the same person when she wakes up and for that I'm sorry this was not supposed to happen I never thought that Masash would get his hands on her." Stefano said to them.**

**"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said annoyed.**

**"Bryan didn't tell you..?" He said confused.**

**"No… Now speak…" Sesshomaru commanded.**

**"This was all our plan to kill Masash me Bryan and Astrid and yes we even involved you Sesshomaru… we had everything planned but not this." He spoke hanging his head. Inuyasha put the older Kagome down beside her younger self.**

**"Sesshomaru lets go!" Inuyasha said heading for the door Sesshomaru followed him to join the fight both ran through the halls as fast as they could.**

**Outside Astrid lay against a tree looking up at the castle.**

**"You wish you could be in the battle don't you?" Rin said sitting next to her.**

**"I guess you could say that… I would rather die fighting than just sitting her waiting for it to happen." Astrid said looking over at Rin.**

**"You need to ask yourself how bad to you want to live and why you want to live then give it all you got and fight till the end." Rin spoke to her then once more she looked to the castle where her Bryan was fighting for her to live.**

**Bryan and Sesshomaru had found Masash and the battle had begun Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed the sounds of the thuds erupting through out the castle then came to a huge open room where Bryan and Sesshomaru were already at a struggled pace.**

**"****Meidō Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha yelled pulling his sword.**

"**Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru yelled following suit to his brother.**

**Masash absorbed both attacks then blasted them back sending them both into the wall.**

**"You are all fools." Masash said blasting Bryan and the older Sesshomaru and the clanging of swords sounded through out the room as each one fell.**

**"This time I will be the one to come out on top and I will build my empire with Kagome at my side." Masash said laughing at there efforts and there struggle to get up on to there feet.**

**"Masash! Aren't you forgetting one person...?" Astrid shouted as she entered the room hiding her weakened state.**

**"What do you think that you can do to me?" Masash laughed at her appearance.**

**"Don't forget what you created Masash a weapon." She said picking up Bryan's sword with ease then she picked up ****Bakusaiga then ****Tetsuaiga and then smiled at her opponent. "You forget that I can wield all three swords." She said bring them side by side closing her eyes and focusing she forged them together as one.**

"**You may have forged them together Astrid but you do not have the strength to use it." ****Masash spat at her.**

**"And you don't have the ability to reflect it as I see you shoulder." Astrid spoke and pointed out to him. Masash looked and saw the blood running down his shoulder and he looked at her he saw that she was beginning to fade.**

**"I see that you don't have much time left dear sweet Astrid." Masash said mocking her.**

**"That may be and I welcome it as long as I take you with me." She said as it was now revealed to the others. "If I destroy you at least my mother and father will have a chance and then in return so will I." She said raising the sword. **

**"Goddess prophet strike!" She yelled sending her attack dissolving the evil that had kidnapped her as child killing her father and capturing her mother and uncle.**

**Astrid fell to the floor dropping the sword which was now back to the three separate swords they once were.**

**"Astrid…!" Bryan yelled running to her side picking her up and holding her she responded by opening her eyes and taking his hand.**

**Both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha also were by her side.**

**"Astrid, hang in there please…" Bryan begged her.**

**"Bryan… it's alright… everything will be just fine." She said to him with a smile. "The future isn't written in stone…." She said to him squeezing his hand.**

**"This shouldn't have happened I was supposed to protect you…" Bryan was speaking when he was interrupted by Astrid.**

**"Bryan…. Don't have any regrets because I have none of my own… we will meet again because I believe that we are meant to be…" Astrid spoke weaker then her hand disappeared.**

**"Astrid…." Bryan said weeping for her.**

**"I'll see you in the future…" She said with a weak smile then disappeared leaving behind her last words. "The answer is in the music…" Then silence, each of them picked up there weapons then headed back up to where both Kagome's were.**

**"Brother, it's time to go home where we belong." Stefano said upon them entering the room. "We nee to get these two back to where they belong as well." He continued to speak as Sesshomaru picked up his Kagome then stood by Stefano.**

**Bryan opened the portal but barely. **

**"I'm staying here for a while I need to make sure that Kagome will be alright." **

**Stefano nodded to him then the three entered the portal and then were gone he then looked at his sword it was still glowing with a metallic blue and pink aura.**

**Sesshomaru offered Inuyasha to take Kagome to his castle to help with her recovery and Bryan told him that it might be better than taking her to the village right away since they had now Idea of the extent of the damage that was done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**At the Sesshomaru's castle rooms were given to his gusts and he went off on his own. Inuyasha after a time went wondering off through the castle while Rin promised to stay with Kagome and came across a room he saw a light on so he entered with out knocking and he saw his brother sitting a desk looking over papers.**

**"So this is where you ran off to?" He said as he entered the room.**

**"I do have other responsibilities unlike you." Sesshomaru spoke glaring up at his brother. Inuyasha looked around the room not knowing what he should say next.**

**"Kagome… She hasn't awakened yet?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

**"No not yet… I've been thinking about Astrid's last words and what they mean." He said looking at the books on the shelf. Sesshomaru got up from his papers and walked over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I'm sure Kagome will be fine." He said then walked away and went to leave and stopped. "I've been thinking on her last words as well Inuyasha." He said then walked out of the room and Inuyasha followed.**

**"Have you seen Bryan?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked down the hall together.**

**"No he's been keeping to himself." Inuyasha said walking beside his brother. Sesshomaru stopped at Bryan's room and opened the door and sure enough there was Bryan looking and sulking at the window.**

**"Bryan… Stop sulking and help us with the meaning to Astrid's words." Sesshomaru said to him and Bryan looked at them and got up from where he was sitting.**

**"I know what it means unfortunately there is nothing here in this time that will help. I will have to go to Kagome's time and retrieve some things." He said opening a portal easily with his hand.**

**"You power had grown." Inuyasha commented.**

**"Yes, it has a gift you could say one that I would gladly give back to have the person that gave it back." He said walking through the portal.**

**"Dose that mean that our powers are greater?" Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru. They then headed to Kagome's room.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said as he came in the room. "She's still sleeping my lord." Rin said to him.**

**"Thank you for watching her Rin you may go now." He told Rin and she did so heading to her own room for it was getting late.**

**"Inuyasha what will you do if she dose not remember you or any one for that matter?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

**"I'll just do my best and help her remember." He said not wanting his fear to be true about not remembering him.**

**Days later Kagome was a wake and sure enough she couldn't remember any one or anything and the only one she would let near her was Rin.**

**"This is so frustrating!" Inuyasha said pounding a wall in the sitting room.**

**"I feel the frustration as well Inuyasha but taking it out on my wall isn't going to help anything." Sesshomaru said looking annoyed at his actions.**

**"Where is that Bryan anyway?" Inuyasha said pacing back and forth. "She won't let me near her!" Inuyasha said ranting.**

**"Feel luck that she lets Rin near her." Sesshomaru said getting up from his seat.**

**"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"To check on Rin…" He said and Inuyasha followed.**

**Sesshomaru opened the door to Kagome's room Rin had gotten her out of bed and the two were playing together.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said excited and ran to him hugging him. "Look Kagome is feeling better she and I have been playing. She said with a bid smile on her face. Kagome stood to her feet and on her guard Rin looked back at Kagome and saw this.**

**"Kagome it's alright Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are your friends like I'm your friend." Rin explained to her.**

**"Rin thank you for looking after Kagome you may go now." Sesshomaru said knowing that she would head down to the kitchen for food then later bring Kagome some food as well.**

**"Rin is a wonderful girl." Kagome spoke to them letting her guard down a bit picking up the toys her back to them.**

**"Yes she has that quality about her." Sesshomaru said shutting the door.**

**"Rin tells me that I'm married to Inuyasha and you're his brother." Kagome said now looking at the brothers.**

**"Yes that is correct." Sesshomaru answered her.**

**"Do you remember Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her and she looked at him.**

**"I'm sorry…" She said to him when the door opened.**

**"My lord, Lord Bryan had returned." A servant said delivering the message bowed then left.**

**"Bryan who's Bryan?" Kagome asked.**

**"The person that's suppose to help get you memory back." Inuyasha said as they all headed out of the room to meet up with Bryan.**

**"It's about time you got back." Inuyasha said as they came into the sitting room.**

**"I'm sorry for the delay I had a bit of trouble obtaining what I went for." He said revealing the keyboard Kagome looked at it like she knew what it was.**

**"This belonged to Kagome." Bryan said walking over to her and leading her to it. "Please Kagome take all the time you need we will leave you alone for a while." Bryan said backing away from her and then they all three left her alone.**

**"This will work I'm sure of it Astrid wouldn't have left me with those words she once told me that her memories were in her music.**

**Moments later they began to here music playing and Bryan smiled at them.**

**Rin entered the room wondering what Kagome was doing.**

**"Kagome what is that?" She asked with curiosity.**

**"I think it's called a keyboard it plays music." She said to her.**

**"Wow really can you play me something and sing to I like singing." Rin said happily. Kagome started to pluck away at the keys she then got frustrated when nothing was coming to her.**

**"Kagome what's wrong?" Rin asked her.**

**"This is useless Rin I can't remember." Kagome said dropping her hands.**

**"You can't give up Kagome you just have to keep trying, something is sure to come back I'm positive." Rin said encouraging her. **

**"You think so?" She asked Rin nodding her head.**

**"It's really quiet in there." Inuyasha said walking to see what was going on and Bryan and Sesshomaru couldn't help but want to see what was going on either and followed. They saw Rin and Kagome talking.**

**"Kagome relax have fun that's what you use to say." Rin said smiling.**

**"I said that did I?" Kagome said looking at he Keyboard and all the buttons. "Okay let me see if I can't figure this thing out she pushed a button and music started playing and Kagome listened to it.**

**"Do you know the song?" Rin asked her.**

**"I think I do." Kagome said starting to hum then the words started to come out.**

**Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah**

When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive

**Kagome looked at Rin and smiled Rin smiled back as Kagome continued on.**

When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive

You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above

I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
'Cause I am alive

When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When I hear you breathe  
(When I hear you breathe)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
(I am alive)

When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that...

That I'll be the one  
Standing by through good and through trying times  
And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life

When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that...

When you bless the day  
(When you bless, you bless the day)  
I just drift away  
(I just drift away)  
All my worries die  
I know that I'm alive

I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive…

"**I told you that this was going to work." Bryan said folding his arms with a smile on his face.**

"**Wow lets try another one." She said hitting another button the music began and Kagome knew this song too and began to sing once more her eyes closed this time.**

**It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always**

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you…

**Kagome gasped at a memory coming back to her.**

I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways…

**Images of the day she met Inuyasha came flooding back to her.**

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you…

**Kagome started to smile and tears were flowing from her eyes.**

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

Forever baby, I'll remember you….

**Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha and smiled.**

"**Inuyasha…!" She said running into his arms. "I remember you…" She said holing him as if her life depended on it.**

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly holding her back.**

**Sesshomaru looked at them together then left the room.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Bryan said causing him to stop.**

"**What is it?" He said coldly.**

"**Should you be happy that Kagome remembers Inuyasha?" He asked him.**

"**I am happy that she has regained her memory but I do have other matters to attend at this time." He said starting to walk away once more leaving Bryan with a suspicion about his actions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Days later Kagome was wondering through the castle looking around when she came across Sesshomaru so she went up to him and sat next to him.**

"**What is it that you want?" He asked her coldly to see her reaction.**

"**I was just wanting to thank you… you know for everything I remember that it was you who put his life on the line trying to save me even though your powers were weakened." Kagome said not looking at him.**

"**You were protecting Rin." He said to her glancing down at her.**

"**That maybe but you could have died using your sword at that time." She said her voice getting softer as she spoke the words.**

"**Is that all you remember?" He asked her.**

"**Like what?" She asked him.**

"**If you do not remember it's not worth discussing and we have nothing further to talk about." He said getting up from his seat to leave her when she stopped him.**

"**Sesshomaru wait don't go…" She said and he stopped.**

"**Your talking about the kiss aren't you?" She asked him he turned to her.**

"**I thought that it was a dream, I never thought of as to have those feeling s for me but just now being with you I knew that it wasn't a dream." She said and he returned to her side he lifted her chin and they looked into one another's eyes.**

"**I know that you love Inuyasha but I also can feel that you have feelings for me as well… I will not ask you to choose because I know whom you will choose, but I will tell you this my feelings for you will never change, you are an amazing person Kagome and I will always be there for you… Inuyasha isn't the only person you have worked you magic with I know that Rin started what has taken place in my heart but you watching you, your courage and passion, kindness and ability to see past what the person in front of you to the person that they really are. You knew that I at times was looking out for Inuyasha even when I made it look as if I were trying to kill him and you showed me that family is an important thing." He said hand still on her cheek then bent down and kissed her lips slowly little did he know Inuyasha was watching and heard the conversation he watched as his brother kissed the woman he loved then watched as he lifted from her mouth Kagome was crying and he couldn't understand why Sesshomaru then walked away from her and lifted his gaze to his brothers as Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha he stopped.**

"**Take care of her Inuyasha…" He spoke then walked away saying. "You are the lucky brother." He said disappearing down a hall.**

"**You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.**

"**I'm okay I just feel bad for him he finally learns to love some one and now he cant have the one he loves." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.**

"**He's right Kagome I am so lucky to have you in my life." Inuyasha said taking her into his arms.**

**The next day Kagome was in the sitting room plucking away at the keys and Sesshomaru walked in quietly not to disturb her she began to sing as she figured out the notes.**

"**Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made**

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me…

**Sesshomaru listened to her carefully and realized she was thinking about him.**

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
I had you and you had me

Please remember, please remember"

**Kagome looked down at the keyboard there was a flashing light next to the recorded button.**

"**That's odd it wasn't flashing the first time I saw it I wonder what's on here that I recorded." She said pressing the button and a voice started talking to her it wasn't here it was he cousin.**

"**Hey there Kagome I came to visit you and your mom told me everything so I'm up here in your room right now thinking about how things were when we were kids growing up with once another and I want you to know that I understand and between you and I you weren't the only one with a secret Kagome and since I know yours now I want to tell you mine I'm a sailor senshi so it looks as if we were both born and fated to something greater than what we are at this moment, Kagome I hope you all the happiness in the world where and when ever you are and I wont say good bye because we will meet again I want to leave you with this song Kagome and I want you to know that you have more power and strength with in than you will ever know about and always know that I will protect the future from those that wish to do this world harm and remember that I love you always…. Here is the song…**

"**Do you remember your imagination?  
Where Neverland was a destination  
Your magical adventure isn't over yet  
Just hold on tight and don't forget**

**Every wish, every dream you ever had  
Close your eyes  
And it will all come rushing back  
Fly away  
All you need is to believe and remember when**

**You never know where your dreams might take you  
So keep them safe and sound don't let reality break you  
Feel your sweetest memories come and carry you away  
Just get lost in yesterday**

**Every wish, every dream you ever had  
Just close your eyes  
And it will all come rushing back  
Fly away  
All you need is to believe and remember when**

**Surrender to the innocence  
You thought you left behind  
And reach the child that lives inside**

**Every wish, every dream you ever had  
Just close your eyes  
And it will all come rushing back  
Fly away  
All you need is to believe and remember when**

**Fly away  
All you need is to believe and remember when**

**Remember when…..**

**Remember when…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"**Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome brining her self back at the sound of his voice.**

"**Yeah sure why wouldn't I be?" She said drying her tears.**

"**She meant a lot to you?" He said looking at Kagome and she was avoiding him.**

"**She and I grew up together for the most part and she always told me that I could make the future what ever I wanted if I believed it." Kagome said smiling at those words. Then looked at Sesshomaru perplexed.**

"**You have spent most of your life trying to build your power and empire and yet I don't find where that brought you happiness." Kagome said to him and he was silent at her words. "The only time you became happy was when Rin came into your life." Kagome finished and he took her hand at that moment music began to play Kagome knew the song she quickly went to shut it off and Sesshomaru stopped her.**

"**Kagome" He said holding her hand. "You gave up everything to come here and be with Inuyasha." He said to her.**

"**Yes…" she said waiting for what he was going to do next.**

"**Before I would have said that you were crazy to a thing like that and now I know why." He said to her then letting go of her hand. "Now that you are feeling better I think that you and Inuyasha should return to your village and please take Rin with you." He said then walked away from Kagome as he was feeling an urge with in him. Kagome watched him leave and was concerned for him.**

"**He told us to leave." Inuyasha said confuse when Kagome told him the news. "Why would he tell us to leave?" Inuyasha wondered then looked at Kagome. Hours later Inuyasha walking into his brothers study and saw him looking out the window he was different now he wasn't the demon that he once knew him to be.**

"**Sesshomaru…. What's the deal telling us that we need to leave?" Inuyasha said walking into the room and shutting the door his brother didn't move from his spot looking out the window.**

"**I need you to leave…" He finally spoke now leaning against the frame of the window. Inuyasha just stared at him.**

"**You need us to leave…" Inuyasha repeated then his brother turned and looked at him.**

"**I will not hide from you the fact that I have developed feelings for Kagome and it is for her protection that you get her away from me and I don not wish you and I to be enemies once more." Sesshomaru spoke and Inuyasha looked confused. **

"**You know Sesshomaru you have me concerned right now." Inuyasha said to him.**

"**Before I was human I was able to brush off such feelings and emotions now I'm different and I find myself stating to loose control the more that I'm around your soon to be mate so for now it would be best if I were alone." Sesshomaru said turning back to the window. Inuyasha left the room after his brothers words Bryan and Kagome were talking about they way Sesshomaru was acting when Inuyasha entered the garden.**

"**Kagome let's get going…" He said to her. "I will go and get Rin and then we will be off." He said heading back inside.**

"**Wait what did he say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.**

"**He wants to be alone right now so we should go." He said continuing.**

"**Inuyasha wait!" Bryan said getting up and looking around.**

"**What is it?" He asked.**

"**Kagome do you feel that?" Bryan asked her and she got up with a creepy feeling then the wall exploded. "Kagome…!" Bryan said throwing himself on her to get her out of the way. Inuyasha ran to them. Bryan got up from the ground and looked around.**

"**Kagome is fine for the moment Inuyasha right now we have to be on our guard." Bryan said trying to find the person that dared to attack then from with in the bushes a dart shot him in the neck and he gasped.**

"**Bryan!" Inuyasha yelled Bryan took the dart out of him neck and he fell to the ground everything went black Inuyasha caught him as he passed out.**

"**Poor thing now you have no one that can sense where I am" A voice said and Inuyasha looked around trying to smell where person was it wasn't enough and Inuyasha was blasted into the castle wall now the person mad their appearance and was leaning over Kagome.**

"**I'm pretty sure you're the one you look just like the other one." The woman spoke about to pick Kagome up when Sesshomaru made his appearance stopping her.**

"**I wouldn't make another move for her if I were you. State your name." He demanded.**

"**My name is ****Xilda and who might I ask wants to know?" She asked.**

"**The lord of this castle." He said to her as he smelled Kagome's blood. The woman got to her feet realizing that he would kill her with out a thought if she were to go for the girl.**

"**I see she's under your protection here I shall leave for now but I warn you this isn't over." She said disappearing with out a trace. Sesshomaru went to Kagome's side and knelt down wiped the blood from her face that had run down from her head he picked her up and had his servants tending to Inuyasha and Bryan's needs. He took Kagome to his room and saw to the wound she had just made it back to them and now she had been wounded yet again. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru how was gently stoking her cheek.**

"**Thank goodness you are alright." He said to her and she took his hand and smiled at him and he took her into his arms and held her tight he then kissed her lips gently then was starting to loose himself with in her touch then passion began till both were taken over sharing the passion with one another. Hours later Sesshomaru had awaken in his bed to find Kagome in his arms shock hit him at what had transpired between them he took in her sent and touch on her skin once more then gathered his clothes and getting dressed before she would wake he went to look out the window and Kagome opened her eyes and saw him then it hit her she was in Sesshomaru's room and in his bed she lifted the sheet to find that she was naked and wondered what the heck had happened then her head began to hurt she lifted her hand and found a bandage on it she sat up and Sesshomaru noticed that she was awake.**

"**An attempt was made on you life." He said slowly making his way to her. "I brought you here to make sure you would remain out of harms way." He said sitting on the bed Kagome looked at him and images of them returned to her and she remained silent waiting for him to explain why she was naked in his bed but he remained silent about it. Sesshomaru then told her about the others and their injuries and Kagome quickly got out of bed and quickly put her clothes on and rushed out the door to Inuyasha which Sesshomaru sighed at that fact he knew that she would do just as she did but a small part was hoping that she wouldn't leave and stay with him. Days later Kagome and Inuyasha were walking together Inuyasha looked at her then took her hand.**

"**Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked him.**

"**I spoke to Sesshomaru and he feels that we should stay now he and I agree that who ever this Xilda person is will try again to take you." Inuyasha said with his head down ashamed that he was unable to protect her.**

"**Inuyasha…" Kagome said taking his face in her hands. "Its okay you and Bryan both were injured by this who ever she is I'm just glad that Sesshomaru got there before you were both killed." Kagome spoke looking at him with sincerity.**

**Inuyasha took her hands and they retreated to Kagome's room.**

**Weeks later Kagome was outside with Rin they were playing and Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to be avoiding not only Kagome but him as well and ever so often he would catch Sesshomaru watching Kagome never speaking to her but watching her he was spending a lot of time in his study and his room and Inuyasha was curious as to why. **

"**Sesshomaru tell me why you keep avoiding me and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stormed into his study.**

"**I have not been avoiding you both I have been busy trying to find something on this Xilda woman the way she was dressed and her weapon of choice I remembered seeing a drawing of a similar figure before in one of fathers books but I can not seem to find it." He said looking up from one of the many books on his desk then stood to his feet.**

"**So all this time you been looking for a book?" Inuyasha said not buying his brothers story.**

"**This Xilda person wanted Kagome for a reason and since there no longer is a jewel to be found there must be another reason… I recall her saying that Kagome looked just like the other girl what girl that is I'm not sure since the priestess Kikyo is no longer with us." Sesshomaru spoke looking at the books on the book shelf.**

"**We could ask Kagome herself if she knows anything." Inuyasha said as they then both went to question Kagome.**

"**Kagome we need to speak with you." Inuyasha said as they approached her.**

"**What is it?" She asked as they made their way to her.**

"**Kagome, do you know of anyone that looks similar to you?" Inuyasha asked her.**

"**Well from my time I have a cousin named Rei who looks like me, Sesshomaru don't you remember I told you about her the day you over heard that song she left for me on my keyboard." Kagome said.**

"**She spoke about herself being a Senshi didn't she?" Sesshomaru said then left them to return to his study now he knew what book to look in. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another then followed him.**


End file.
